


Sweet Lies

by emidegrey



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smoking, fuckbuddies jackbam, mention of yugbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidegrey/pseuds/emidegrey
Summary: Bambam was never his. And probably never will be.





	Sweet Lies

Bambam was never his.

Even when his body rests with him in the night. Even if he was the one to touch him, give him pleasure, and bring him to euphoria. He was never his. And probably never will be.

Jackson may have his body but he will never have his heart.

He wasn't sure if Bambam has realized it yet. How he had feelings for his best friend, Yugyeom, and was using him as a replacement or was he still oblivious to all of it and had just wanted to satisfy his carnal cravings.

Nevertheless, it was Jackson who fills that void.

And it was Jackson who loses a part of himself each time.

The thing with being fuck buddies was it shouldn't contain any feelings. Everything was about getting pleasure and fulfilling their carnal needs. That was it. No feelings and strings attached.

Clearly, Jackson had broken that rule.

Lighting a cigarette, he took a deep puff, keeping the smoke in his chest before slowly exhaling, watching the smoke go up to the ceiling.

"Hey, can I have a drag?" A lilting voice inquired from his side.

Jackson turned his eyes to the man who was resting his head on his chest. Bambam's silver hair was messed up from their earlier escapade; glowing from the light coming from the window.

"Sure." He muttered before offering the stick.

The younger male shifted, resting his weight on his forearms before taking the stick from Jackson's fingers and taking a drag.

The blond watched, enthralled at the other's beauty. Bambam glowed in the soft light of the moon. His skin cast a radiant glow, the light accenting his features. His cheekbones were sharper, his eyelashes cast soft shadows on his cheeks, and the way his lips wrapped around the cigarette stick allured him. He wanted to kiss Bambam.

The Thai male caught him staring and a smirk made its way to his beautiful face. Taking another drag, Bambam moved up to him, leaning close until their lips were millimeters apart before releasing the smoke he kept in his lungs.

Jackson couldn't help but feel amazed and honestly turned on. Everything about Bambam turned him on. Closing the gap between them, he took the other's lips to his. Breathing in the second-hand smoke and tasting the nicotine on the other's lips.

Bambam's teeth caught Jackson's lower lip, giving it a nibble before completely pulling away. He took in another drag from the cigarette before leaning back in. This time the kiss was more passionate, open-mouthed with tongues clashing. Their bodies started moving again, the Thai's hips grinding and circling over Jackson's groin, the pressure a familiar feeling.

Jackson took the cigarette away from the other's thin fingers, leaving it in the ashtray before placing his hands on the Bambam's hips, his palms hot against the smooth tan skin. Bambam had a mischievous smile on his face and Jackson returned it just as wicked. And as the younger male straddled his hips and leaned down to catch Jackson's lips, Jackson pretended that at least at this time, Bambam was his, and only his.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Sweet Lies by Exo
> 
> I hope you had fun reading it! It's my first Got7 fanfic I decided to post and I hope you liked it hehe. This was written last year because I wanted to write the smoking scene. Chat with me on twitter @emidegrey!


End file.
